DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) There is a resurgence of interest in the use of High Intensity Focused Ultrasound (HIFU) for various therapeutic applications. The development of the Sonablate TM 200 by Focus Surgery , Inc. for the treatment of Benign Prostatic Hyperplasia (BPH) is an example. The SB-200 is used in clinics with a transrectal ultrasound probe for prostate imaging, therapy planning and to ablate the selected tissue with HIFU. This probe implements image-guided HIFU therapy, and represents a unique approach to minimally invasive surgery . However, in order for image-guided HIFU therapy to be accepted as a prostate cancer treatment, it is necessary to have effective HIFU-Lesion imaging and optimal dose delivery capabilities. Accordingly, this "Fast Track" proposal addresses the technological challenges involved in constructing a prototype with these capabilities. In addition, Gene Therapy (GT) has also demonstrated promising recent successes in the treatment of prostate cancer. We propose to develop an approach that would combine the use of HIFU and GT to cure prostate cancer. In Phase I, the SB-200 will be modified to produce 3-D ultrasound images of the prostate, develop a method that will enable optimal patient-specific HIFU dosage delivery and demonstrate the synergism of HIFU and GT in an animal model. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE